1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a speech recognition apparatus used for the input of command and data by the human voice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A speech recognition apparatus has recently been developed which serves to function as the interface between the human and the machinery. The time period necessary for speech recognition becomes a problem in practical use of a system controlling the machine by the human voice. It has been proposed for diminution of the above time period to use high-speed arithmetical elements, such as a microprocessor of high computing speed or a memory of high access speed, whereby the research for improvement has conventionally been directed to attaining the above purpose. Such high-speed arithmetical elements, however, cannot obtain the effect of diminution to meet the manufacturing cost while its adoption is expensive, whereby some solution to the above problem has been expected.